pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hukmen the Staffbearer
"Hukmen the Staffbearer" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Hukmen Różdżk''odzierżca'''' jest bezlitosnym typem i jednym z trzech wielkich Karmeńskich generałów. Mówi się, że zbombardował ogniem Las Gangoro w rozkazie zabicia wszelkich Pataponów żyjących tam." Jest to trzecia i ostatnia misja polegająca na walce z generałami, będąca prawie identyczna co dwie poprzednie. Tak samo czeka nas walka z generałem, jakim tym razem jest tytułowy Hukmen: potężny, Karmeński mag. Jak poprzednio musimy eskortować katapultę i lady Meden, przewożone na powozie. Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji Masked Country and Three Generals i nie można jej powtarzać. Zdobywamy na niej przedmiot, umożliwiający niefabularną walkę z bossem. Fabuła Po pokonaniu dwóch Karmeńskich generałów (Nomena i Kimena) plemię Pataponów było pewne, że czeka na nich też trzeci przywódca wroga; Hukmen, najstarszy z generałów, najlepiej powiadomiony w prawdzie i najbardziej ambitny... W odbudowanej bazie w Dżungli Menkame snuje on bardzo bogate plany pokonania Pataponów przy pomocy ich własnej mocy... Taktyka *Misja jest dość prosta, ale Karmeńscy dalekodystansowcy mogą zniszczyć eskortowany powóz, co skończy się automatyczną porażką misji. **Aby nie dopuścić wrogich pocisków do powozu możemy zabrać oddział wytrzymałych Toriponów, aby służyły jako żywa i latająca tarcza dla wozu. **Ponadto wszystkich wrogów trzeba trzymać z daleka od powozu. **Warto użyć Cudu Wiatru Juju, aby powstrzymywał ataki niektórych wrogów. **Powozu nie wolno wprowadzać w Płonącą trawę. *Fortyfikacje na tej misj są identyczne jak w misji "Masked Country and Three Generals", jednak pojawia się więcej wrogich piechurów. *Warto uodpornić się na Ogień i Podpalenie, bo wielu wrogów ma broń tego typu. *Dobrze jest zabrać broń i żołnierzy dystansowych traktujących Efektami Statusu, by czasowo unieszkodliwiać wrogiego generała. *Gdy powóz Meden dymi oznacza to, że niewiele mu do zniszczenia. *Hukmena nie da się zabić przed końcówką misji. Ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. Solucja Już na samym początku kamerka skieruje się na Hukmena, z którym czeka oddział Yarimenów (Karmeńskich Yariponów). Chowają się oni za żelazną ścianą, w bunkrze.thumb|Hukmen na czele oddziału Yarimenów Meden: ''Wielki (imię gracza)! Proszę, bądź ostrożny! Karmeni mają jakieś okropne plany! Hukmen:'' Nie, nie... dziękuję wam, zostanę wybrany jako następca Lorda Ormen Karmena.'' Dziękuję wam. Reszta pójdzie łatwo. Już na początku musimy wejść w trawę i podejść pod żelazną ścianę. Tam zaatakują nas Karmeni. Mają Ognistą broń, zatem przez ogień Podpalonej trawy będzie dość ciężko. Najlepiej jest zaatakować z daleka, by wóz Meden nie zatrzymywał się w Płonącej trawie, a za nią.thumb|Powóz lady Meden (dymi, czyli jest uszkodzony) Hukmen: Heh heh heh... potężny Wielki Patapon jest wszystkim, co macie w waszej mocy? (Co jakiś czas będzie to powtarzał) Pon Pon Chaka Chaka (!), Mocy piorunów, przybądź w mych dłoniach! Łańcuch piorunów! Tymi słowami Hukmen będzie zapowiadał swoje ataki, polegające na uderzeniu z nieba błyskawicą. Tak samo jak inni generałowie atakuje z rzadka, ale dość silnie. Meden: Wielki ''(imię gracza)! Powóz się rozpada! Dołóż tym Karmenom!'' Te słowa Meden wypowie dopiero, gdy powóz będzie ciężko uszkodzony, wówczas musimy być bardzo ostrożni, bo niewiele mu brakuje do zepsucia się. Po zniszczeniu bunkra Hukmen cofnie się za pięć dużych, kamiennych murów. Tam zaatakują nas Yarimeni i Mahomeni, ale sam Hukmen będzie czekał dalej, nie nękając nas piorunami. Na koniec rzędu murów stoją dwa stosiki kamieni, a przy nich Hukmen. Od tej pory zaczną nas nachodzić Dekamen i Megameni. Za Hukmenem stoi wieża, broniona przez Mahomena. Jego zasięg pozwala mu spokojnie atakować powóz piorunami, zatem trzeba go szybko zabić. Z niej wyskoczą Yarimeni i Mahomeni. Jest to ostatnia duża walka w tej misji Po rozwaleniu wieży Hukmen cofnie się za trzy żelazne ściany. Będzie na nas czekał. Wówczas nastąpi ostatnia walka z nim, w której zginie. Nie jest zbyt wytrzymały, bez barier jest łatwym celem. Hukmen (umierając):'' Moc'' (imię gracza), Wszechmogącego Patapona jest w mojej kontroli... Dalej stoi tylko namiot (z którego po zniszczeniu wypadnie mapa, wskazująca ruiny, w których czeka walka z bossem), a nieco dalej za nim znacznik i to już koniec misji. Meden:'' Fantastyczny'' (imię gracza)! Dokonałeś tego! To było wspaniałe! Rozmowa Po powrocie z misji czeka nas pogadanka z... samym Yariponem, towarzyszem lady Meden. Yaripon: Wielki ''(imię gracza)... '' Przygotowania do oblężenia Sokshi z katapultą zostały w końcu ukończone! '' ''Wygląda na to, że Zigotońska armia także wzmocniła się dla nas! Ale gdzie powędrowała lady Meden... Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne